A Lost Child Is Found
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Piper & Leo find the daughter they never knew they had..Now they must protect her from the evils that want to take her away from them. (Complete story)
1. Lost Family, Bad Witches, Good Demons

A Lost Child is Found (Part 1)  
  
ok..i just made this up in my head and i have many ideas..so don't get mad at me if it doesn't make any sence...lol  
  
Dis:don't own them!...i wish i did!  
  
Chracaters: Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Prue, Andy, and Paige and Glen and Melinda.  
  
~part 1~  
  
*One hot summer day, the 4 grls were taking a walk around the park...when they saw a car that was just left there.*  
  
Prue: i've seen that car there before..it's been there for 2 weeks!..i think we should check it out..what do u guys think?  
  
Piper: yeah!..lets see if it stoleing or someone just left it.  
  
*they walk over to the car and hear something*  
  
Phoebe: did u guys hear that or is just me?  
  
Paige: no i heard it also...it sounds like someone is crying..  
  
Prue: lets be careful b/c we don't know whats over there..  
  
*they walk up to the car and look in side of it.....there is a blanket in the back wit a backpack...they walk around to the other side to see a grl who had blonde hair and brown eyes and looked to be only 14 or 15 years old and she was sitting there crying*  
  
Piper:*whispering*..i think we should see if she is alrite.  
  
*Prue nodded her head and walk over to her*  
  
Prue: hey..are u ok?  
  
Grl: who are u?..and what are u doing here?  
  
Prue: well me and my sisters saw ur car and hear u crying...what is ur name?  
  
Grl: my name is Melinda Wyatt  
  
*piper froze when she hear that name*  
  
Phoebe: wait!..who are ur parents?  
  
Melinda: my father is Leo Wyatt and my mother is Piper Wyatt.  
  
Paige: do they know ur here or something?  
  
Melinda: no..my boyfriend is the only one  
  
*Piper walked over to Melinda and sat down next to her*  
  
Piper: where is ur boyfriend?..and y are u parked on the side of the road and how long have u been here?  
  
*Melinda looked at Piper for a minute and then looked at her hands*  
  
Melinda: my boyfriend brought me here and left me here and told me to wait for him to come back but he never did and i've been here for 3 weeks waiting  
  
for him..*Melinda starts to cry again*  
  
Prue: omg!....ok we want u to come wit us...and u will stay at our house.  
  
Melinda: i don't even know who u guys are!  
  
Prue: rite well i'm Prue and that *pointing to Phoebe*..is Phoebe and behide Phoebe is Paige and the lady next to u is....Piper.  
  
*Melinda looked at Piper for a long time..thinking bout how could she be her mom and she didn't even know*  
  
Piper: come on Mel...come wit us and ur'll be safe i promise...just take my hand.  
  
*Melinda takes Piper hand and lets her help her up and then Melinda grabs her stuff from the car and walks wit them*  
  
*Manor*  
  
Piper: Leo come in here plz!  
  
*Leo walks in*  
  
Leo: yeah Piper what is it?  
  
Piper: this is Melinda Wyatt and we all found her and are letting her stay here and i'm going to take her up stairs to our room and then i want to talk to u.  
  
Leo: ok..nice metting u Melinda  
  
Melinda: u too!  
  
*they walk up stairs and into Piper and Leos room*  
  
Piper: this is me and Leos room..u can stay here and me and Leo will take down stairs..if u need anything just yell my name and i'll come.  
  
Melinda: thx u piper! *Mel hugs her*  
  
Piper: no problem kid  
  
*Piper walks down stairs and Mel looks around the room at the pics and all Pipers stuff..like make up and jewlery(sp?)..*  
  
*Piper is down stairs talking to Leo*  
  
Piper: Leo can u go and ask the elders bout her plz?  
  
Leo: yeah sure..i'll be back soon..*he kisses her and orbs out*  
  
Phoebe: i think she is u and Leo kid!  
  
Prue: i have to agreed wit Phoebe for once..  
  
Paige: same here and they way she was looking at u and Prue said ur name...and think bout my parents are Piper and Leo Wyatt and her name is Melinda Wyatt.  
  
Piper: i'm starting to think the same way..i just hope nothing bad happens when she is here and i hope Leo hurrys up!.  
  
*Leo orbs back in and doesn't see Melinda on the stairs watching him orb*  
  
Leo: Piper the elders told me..Melinda is our Daughter and they brought here from where she was living..the reason we all don't remember or know her is b/c they put a spell on us to forget her and not know her..they didn't think it was rite for us to know bout her.  
  
Piper: i can't believe it!...they are going to let us remember that stuff again rite?  
  
Leo: yeah...we need to tell her.  
  
Melinda: i heard and saw enough...what are u ppl?  
  
*they all turned to the stairs..seeing Melinda standing there*  
  
Piper: well my sister and I and Leo and really anyone in this house have powers....me and my sister are wtiches and the Charmed ones by 4 and Leo and  
  
Cole and Andy and Glen are whitelighters and u are like Paige b/c u both are half witch and half whitelighter.  
  
Leo: i'm going to be teaching u everything u need to know.  
  
Melinda: so i have powers to and ur both my parents?...this can't be rite b/c i heard witches are bad and that would mean whitelighters are bad too!  
  
Piper: no Mel..we are good and we do good things..and...*piper couldn't finish b/c a demon shimmered in the room*  
  
Demon: the Charmed one i see...well this should be easy b/c i have 3 more of my best demons here to kill u! *3 more demons shimmered in*  
  
Piper: ok lets each take one and kill them!  
  
*Prue, Phoebe and Paige all nodded their head*  
  
*they each took their demon and started to kick their  
  
butts!.....Melinda was still on the steps and watching the whole thing take place and still believeing they were bad..she thought the demons were good and trying to kill the bad....she ran down the stairs only to be stoped by Leo*  
  
Melinda: Leo move out of the way  
  
Leo: no! go back up on the stairs now!  
  
*Melinda went back up and watched waiting for the "good guys" to win*.....  
  
*the 4 girls killed the 3 demon but would have to say a spell to kill the other one..they joined hands and started to chant....  
  
evil demon in this house  
  
leave us now  
  
and go away  
  
to the place were u will stay  
  
till u died from heat waves!  
  
......they said the spell 4 times and the demon blow up in seconds*  
  
Melinda: u guys are evil..u just kill them!..*Melinda ran down the stairs and out of the house*  
  
Piper: Melinda wait come back! 


	2. Setting Things Right

Part 2:  
  
Leo: Piper should we go after her?  
  
Piper: no....i will go...maybe i could talk to her and make her come back.  
  
Prue: ok Piper just be careful and watch out for demons!  
  
Piper: i'll be fine!  
  
*Piper walks out of the house to look for Melinda*  
  
Phoebe: i hope she knows what she is doing.  
  
Paige: lets just hope we get her back...i mean b/c of the 48 hours thingy that happened to me wit choosen sides of good and evil!  
  
Leo: oh sh*t!..i forgot about that!  
  
Prue: lets hope Piper hurrys up and find her!  
  
*cut to Piper in the park*  
  
*she walks over to the car that was there and goes around to the side and see melinda sitting there*  
  
Piper: hey!  
  
Melinda: what do u want?  
  
Piper: to talk....are u okay?  
  
Melinda: i don't know...i mean i'm mad that u didn't know who i was and mad that i didn't know who i was.  
  
Piper: well..we didn't know b/c of the elders..they didn't want us to know about u and i really wish i knew and about having powers and finding who u are...is a very hard thing to do and u have to learn and try really  
  
hard....me and Leo are here to help u out.  
  
Melinda: i still don't get something...y did u kill those men or whatever they were?  
  
Piper: those weren't men...they were demons and very bad demons at that...u see witchs are good and demons are bad.....and whitelighters are there to  
  
help guide and save good witches from evil things...and half-witch and half- whitelighter are very special and very very good ppl and u are a very special person.  
  
Melinda: i'm special?....so i could do good things and save ppl from evil things?  
  
Piper: yeah!...if u come to the good side..me and Leo and my sister will teach u everything u need to know bout ur powers!.....so what do u say..are u going to come home or stay here and be cold?  
  
Melinda: i would like to come home wit u....is it alrite if i call u mom and Leo dad b/c u are my parents?  
  
Piper: yeah it's alrite!..*Piper laughs a little*  
  
*they walk home to see the rest of the family* 


	3. Getting To Know, Getting Taken Away

(Part 3)  
  
*In the manor*  
  
Paige: what is taking her so long?  
  
Leo: she might be getting Mel to come to our side of good and not evil.  
  
Prue: i just hope she hurrys her little butt up!  
  
*Piper and Melinda walk in the manor*  
  
Piper: srry i took so long i was talking to my daughter bout how we are good witches and not bad demons.  
  
Leo: well as long as ur here everything is ok!...for now  
  
*Andy and Cole and Glen orb in*  
  
Andy and Cole and Glen: hey guys!  
  
Phoebe: hi honey!  
  
Prue: hey sweetie!  
  
Paige: Hi baby!  
  
Cole: ummm..*pointing to Melinda*..who is that?  
  
Piper: this is me and Leo's daughter Melinda!  
  
Andy: when did u have a baby?  
  
Prue: Andy!..be quiet!  
  
Andy: srry!..anyways we have news for u guys!  
  
Phoebe: i hope nothing bad!  
  
Paige: when is it never bad!  
  
Glen: it's bout the demon u killed a while ago!....u didn't kill him...it was his clone!  
  
Prue: d**n it!..i thought we got his butt!  
  
Piper: ok we are going to find this guy!...Prue and Paige look in the BOS now!..and Phoebe start to make a spell to keep us save from him and his clone and Cole, Andy and Glen go ask the elders more bout the demon guy!...move it ppl!  
  
everyone: yes sir!..  
  
Piper: cute!..Leo and Melinda come wit me.  
  
*everyone goes to do what Piper said to do and we cut to the kitchen....wit Piper and Leo and Melinda*  
  
Piper: so Mel tell us bout urself and growing up.  
  
Melinda: ok...here goes nothing!......well to start off i'm 15 and in grade 9. my boyfriend is in 10 grade and his name is John and he is 16. i love to cook and play basketball. growing up was hard for me b/c i never stayed at a home...i would always be alot of trouble for the ppl till i got this really nice family who really cared for me. i did good in school..i got A+'s all the time and still do today. last year i wanted to find my real parents  
  
so i told my boyfriend and he said he could help me. we had to go through so much to find out were we had to go. when we got here, he said he needed to check  
  
stuff out and told me to wait for him at the car and i did and then u guys can and now i'm here.  
  
Leo: wow!.....well we both are srry we weren't there and we are going to try and make it up to u!  
  
Melinda: really?  
  
Piper: yep really and u can starts helping us out by calling us mom and dad!  
  
Mel: alrite mom!.  
  
Piper: ok..enough of this we have to find a demon!  
  
Mel: rite!..  
  
*Prue and Paige walk in*  
  
Prue: we need u to make the potion from the book to kill him!...*they handed her a piece of paper wit the ingredents on it*  
  
Piper: ok i'll get started on it rite now!...can u guys go and help Phoebe wit the spell?  
  
Prue and Paige: yeah!  
  
*they walk out of the room*  
  
Mel: can i help mom?  
  
Piper: sure u can!  
  
Leo: i'm going to see what is taking so long..i'll be rite back!  
  
*Leo orb out*  
  
Piper: ok..lets see what we need in this potion!  
  
*they work together and finish the potion 10 minutes later*  
  
Mel: now what do we do?  
  
Piper: we wait for the demon to come again...Lets go and see what my sisters are up to!  
  
Mel: ok  
  
*they walk in the living room and see them sitting on the floor talking*  
  
Piper: how is the spell coming along?  
  
Phoebe: well we just finished it!  
  
Piper: really?..let me see *takes the spell and reads it*  
  
evil demon wit a clone  
  
kill him now and don't let him show!  
  
take the demon  
  
into hell wit a life  
  
of pain and drell!....not bad spell guys!..i think we are ready!  
  
*demon shimmers in*  
  
Demon: Hello charmed ones!....how are we doing today and i see u have a new little witch!  
  
Piper: leave my daughter alone!  
  
Demon: a daughter huh?......well she won't be for long! *demon grabs Melinda and shimmers out of the Manor*  
  
Piper: d**n it!...LEO, ANDY, COLE, GLEN!!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW! 


	4. Coming To Save

Part 4:  
  
*In the Manor..Leo and the guys orb in*  
  
Guys: what happened!?  
  
Prue: a demon took Melinda...i think it's b/c she still has 24 hours left to make her decsion of good or evil!...and they are going to get her to be evil!  
  
Leo: d**n it!!!!!  
  
*cut to underworld*  
  
Source: did u bring the grl?  
  
Demon: yes..i did..she is in the other room.  
  
Source: good!..bring her in!  
  
*demon leave....and comes back wit melinda*  
  
Melinda: what the hell is this place?  
  
Source: u just answer ur question!...THIS IS HELL!!!!  
  
Melinda: what do u want from me anyway UR. UGLYNESS!..lol  
  
*Melinda gets slaped by the demon that brought her in*  
  
Demon: watch what u say witch!  
  
Source: we want u to join our side of evil and help us kill the power of 4!  
  
Melinda: no way!..i'm not killing my mother and my Aunts!..u can't make me!!!  
  
Source: oh really?...we can try!...bring her back to the cave and keep her there till i say to let her out!  
  
Demon: yes master!..*demon walks away wit Melinda*  
  
*cut to Manor*  
  
Phoebe: what are we going to do!..i mean now we have to watch out for a demon and find Mel!...this is crazy!  
  
Piper: yeah.....well....what else is new!  
  
Andy: what if we go to the underworld and try and find her wit a spell to show us the way?  
  
Paige: good idea Andy!....wait all of us go?  
  
Cole: we could go different ways and cover more ground?  
  
Glen: could work...it can be...Leo and Piper and me and Paige go one way and...Cole and Phoebe and Andy and Prue go other way.  
  
Prue: good thinking!...can u guys orb us down there?  
  
Leo: yeah!  
  
*cut to them orbing into the underworld*  
  
Prue: ok Piper we need a spell!  
  
Piper: rite!.....ummmm......  
  
show us the way  
  
to find the grl  
  
who just came into our lives  
  
and has to choose between evil or good!  
  
*the spell showed a map of how to get to the cave see was in but there are 2 ways to get there*  
  
Leo: ok that is how we get to her and if u forget the way say the spell again!  
  
Prue: rite!..lets move out ppl!  
  
*each group went a different way to find Melinda*  
  
*cut to the Source*  
  
Source: i see they are trying to find her??...well it won't be so easy!...*he laughs wit a evil smile on his face* 


	5. Picking A Side

Part 5:  
  
Glenn:..are we going the rite way?..i mean we have been going this way for bout an hour and nothing has come up..  
  
Piper:..this is the rite way..i just checked the map bout 10 mins ago..stop worrying!...  
  
*just then a noise was heard behide them*  
  
Paige:..did u guys hear that?  
  
Leo: hear what?  
  
*the noise was made again*  
  
Paige:..that!  
  
Piper:..i heard it and i'm not liking the sound..lets just keep walking together and faster..maybe it will go away...  
  
*they to walk faster..Cut to other group*  
  
Prue:..are we there yet?  
  
Andy:..no..prue..stop actting like a little kid  
  
Cole:..yeah..what andy said!  
  
Phoebe:..guys..be quiet and keep walking..  
  
*behide them a demon starts to make nosie to get there attention*  
  
Cole:..what was that?  
  
Phoebe:..no freakin idea!..think we should keep going or see what it is?  
  
Prue:..keep going...we are almost there anyways...hey..is that it up there?  
  
*Prue saw something that looked like a door but gruads were blocking it*  
  
Andy:..i think we found her..  
  
*Cut to other group*  
  
Leo:..look!..the door..i think she is in there..but look at all the guards!..  
  
*Leo saw the other group get there just standing there like they were*  
  
Piper: guess they found the way also..  
  
*Piper heard the noise again but this time it sounded like there were more people or demons there*  
  
Glenn:..umm guys..we got trouble!...  
  
*bout 10 demons came out and started to walk toward them*  
  
Paige:..Piper..freeze them!..quick!  
  
Piper:..ok i'll try..(Piper tried to freeze them but nothing  
  
work)..umm..it's not working..we are just going to have to fight!..  
  
*they each started to fight a demon or 2*  
  
*Cut to other group*  
  
Andy:..look!..everyone else got here and they are in trouble..we better help out..  
  
*as they were bout to help them 10 demons came out and started towards them*...  
  
Prue:..this isn't good and my powers don't work b/c i tried to use them just now..  
  
Phoebe:..well lets get fighting like the others!..the quicker this is done..the quicker we can save Mel!....  
  
*they started to fight also..everyone was fighting..Cut to mel in the room*  
  
Melinda:.what is going on out there?  
  
*demon shimmers in*  
  
Demon:..u are coming wit me...the source wants to see u!  
  
Melinda:..hell no!..u can tell him i'm not going anywhere!  
  
Demon:..to bad!...*the demon grabs her and they shimmer to the source*  
  
Source:..nice of u to drop in..are u going to join us or not?  
  
Melinda:..let me think bout it...how bout..NO!..i'm not going evil!  
  
Source:..fine..u watch the screen next to u..*a screen came up and it showed Piper, Leo, Paige, Glenn, Phoebe, Cole and Prue and Andy fighting the demons*  
  
Melinda:..omg!...this is bad!  
  
Source:..and it will be worse if u don't join us now!..i can have them killed in a matter of seconds!...but nothing will happen to them if u join our side...so now what do u say?  
  
*melinda looks at the Source and back to the screen and then back to the Source*  
  
Melinda:..i will join the side of....... 


	6. Good Always Wins

(Part 6)  
  
Mel:..i will fight on the side of..GOOD!..*mel said and froze everyone in the room and ran out to look for her parents and family..and soon found them  
  
fighting and she froze them also*..come on..we have to get out of here!!..he is going to kill u guys!!..  
  
Piper:..ok..lets go..guys orb us out of here!..  
  
**the guys hold on to the girls and orb them into the manor where it was safe..for now**..  
  
Leo:.are u ok melinda?  
  
Melinda:..i'm fine..he was going to kill u all wit something very special..i dont know what it was..  
  
Paige:..than it's a good thing we got out of there..when we did..  
  
Andy:..what if he was joking to get u to side wit him?..than evil would have won and good lost...  
  
Prue:..but she didn't..she picked good not evil  
  
Mel:..that is right..i didn't want to go to the evil side...  
  
Piper:..ok..lets get make sure mel is going to be ok..like put a protection spell on her..to keep her from leaving again...  
  
Phoebe:..there should be one..i would have to find it..but i know i made one..that worked before..  
  
Cole:..ok..glenn and me will go check wit the elders bout this and leo and andy help the girls find the spell..  
  
**cole and andy orb off to the elders to find out stuff and leo and andy help out phoebe and paige find the spell and piper and prue and mel go into the kicthen to get something for everyone to eat..**......  
  
Mel:..is anything bad going to happen to me now?  
  
Piper:..no..we are all working on saving u from him..no one will take u away from us again..*piper said and went over to her and pulled her into a hug*..  
  
Prue:..come on girls..i sure everyone is hungry..lets get them something to eat..  
  
Mel:..what do they want to eat?..  
  
Piper:..dont know..lets just get them some cookies and milk..easy and everyone loves them..  
  
Mel:..true..it is easy for ppl that can't make anything  
  
Prue:..hey!..i can cook..well not really..but i'm trying!..  
  
*piper and mel laugh at prue and continue to get what they need* 


	7. Cookies And Spells

(Part 7)  
  
*mel and piper and prue come out wit the food..*  
  
Piper:..guys..it's ok if ya can't find it..we can make a new one..just eat for now..  
  
Phoebe:..u mean..i'll make a new one and u will just say wit me and everyone else?..*phoebe said in a joking voice*  
  
Piper:..rite..so u do that..fast..  
  
Prue:..what if it doesn't work?  
  
Paige:..if we all say it..than it should work..  
  
Phoebe:..yep..that is the power of 4...for ya..  
  
Leo:..maybe the elders know something..and we could find out if two ppl would hurry up!..  
  
*cole and glenn come down*  
  
Piper:..well?..what did they say?!  
  
Glenn:..protection spell is the only thing that can keep her safe for now...  
  
Andy:..ok..so now we need one and it must be really good..  
  
Mel:..what if the source breaks it?  
  
Piper:..can't break them..that is y they are called protection spells..  
  
mel:..ohh..so when am i going to be protected?  
  
Phoebe:..when i make one..but everyone got to stop asking for one first!..  
  
Cole:..ok ok..phoebe..just go and take some cookies and make the spell for us..  
  
*phoebe gets up wit 5 cookies in her hand and walks into the kicthen but come back for more cookies and smiles*..brain food..*than leaves again*  
  
Piper:..ok..now what do we do in the mean time?..  
  
Leo:..watch out for mel and make sure nothing happens to her  
  
Prue:..ok..easy..and if he comes..use ur powers on him..  
  
*phoebe from the kicthen*..Phoebe:..what if u have no powers that work on him??..  
  
Prue:..aren't u suppose to be working on something?..*prue yelled back to her and heard her say "..yeah yeah miss bossy"*..i heard that phoebe!..  
  
Phoebe:..heard what?..  
  
Piper:..okkkk...anyways..we take turns watching her..ok?.  
  
Everyone and phoebe:..ok..  
  
Prue:..phoebe!  
  
Phoebe:...prue!..u making me not pay attention..be quiet!..  
  
Prue:..don't make me come in there phoebe!..  
  
Paige:..ok ok..stop guys..u can fight later..phoebe just work on the spell.. 


	8. Protection Spell

(part 8)  
  
Phoebe:..ok ok..i'm making it..clam down..  
  
Mel:..*laughing*..aunt prue..u and aunt phoebe are soo funny..  
  
Prue:.ummm..thxs..i think?..*confussed look on face*  
  
Piper:..ok ok..so spell needs to be done..  
  
*phoebe comes in wit the spell and gets more cookies before she talks*..  
  
Prue:..stop eatting and talk talking!  
  
Phoebe:..ok ok..here is the spell  
  
Protection is needed  
  
from all evil that comes  
  
keep this girl safe  
  
till good has won...  
  
Paige:..cool spell..lets do the spell..up in the attic for safey  
  
Andy:..ok..let go and keep Mel safe..  
  
*they all go up in the attic and get everything ready and say the spell 4 time so it's really powerful...  
  
Protection is needed  
  
from all evil that comes  
  
keep this girl safe  
  
till good has won..(repeat 3 more times.)..*  
  
Piper:..did it work?  
  
Leo:..we won't know till something happens...  
  
Cole:..lets hope nothing bad happens..anytime soon.. 


	9. Demon Vist

(Part 9)  
  
Piper:..ok than..lets all go downstairs and do something to take our minds off of this...  
  
*they all walk downstairs and go do different things..Phoebe and Cole go in the kitchen wit Andy and Prue..Glenn and Paige went into the sunroom  
  
and Piper and Leo and Mel went into the livingroom and stared to watch t.v.*  
  
Leo:..what do u guys want to watch?  
  
Mel:...don't really matter to me..as long as it not boring stuff  
  
Piper:..i'm same as her..something cool..like...a movie..  
  
Leo:..ok ok...*leo puts on a movie and after bout 10 minutes and demon shimmers in the room right behide leo and mel and piper..*  
  
Demon:..hello charmed ones..and the little witch!..the source is wanting u for the little trick u pulled before! 


	10. Sources Plan

Part 10:  
  
Piper:..no!..u can't take her!!..there is a protection spell on her!..  
  
Demon:..that won't stop me!...*the demon grabs mel and shimmers out to the underworld to the source*...  
  
*everyone else comes in to the room*..  
  
Phoebe:..what happened!?  
  
Piper:..the..the de..demon took..mel!!..  
  
Andy:..sh t!...now what?..  
  
Leo:..we go and get her back!..i'm not going to lose mel after we just found her!  
  
**in the underworld**...  
  
Source:..nice trick witch!!..it wont work again b/c everyone here is protected from ur powers!..and when ur family come..the same thing will happen!..  
  
Mel:..y don't u just kill me!..and get it over wit!..  
  
Source:..we are anyway..so don't worry bout it...chainher up here!..and than get the trap ready...the chains are magic proof..u can't get out of them!..unless i make u..and only me!...  
  
*the demons chain her up..they put chains on her arms and legs so she can't move much*..  
  
Mel:..lets just get this over wit!...they won't come!..  
  
Source:..trust me..they will come to save u..they think they will leave wit u..but they will leave empty handed..  
  
*just than the whole group comes in wit the orbs of the guys and they are already in the forcefield but don't know it*...  
  
Piper:..mel!..are okay?..  
  
Mel:..yeah..but u guys..just leave me here!..it's not worth it!  
  
Leo:..we are not leaving u!..we are taking u back home!  
  
Source:..fine..go and get her than...*he laughs when they try to get out of the box forcefield*..u can't!...u are already in my magic proof forcefield...no magic can break it!..not even the power of four!!  
  
Prue:..d**n!..are u going to kill us or something?..  
  
Source:..not u..her!..*he points to mel and laughs again*...u are going to watch her die..and than live wit the shame b/c u couldn't save her!..*the Source goes over to mel and takes out a kinife..and starts to make a line down mels arm and blood starts to drip*...u will watch her die slowly and than fast..  
  
Mel:..just kill me!..save me the pain and u the trouble!..  
  
Source:..no..it's more fun this way..  
  
Phoebe:..just leave her alone!..and take me or something!..u can break the power of four!  
  
Cole:..phoebe!..no!  
  
Phoebe:..cole...it's better than nothing..piper and leo need mel!..  
  
Source:..maybe..*the Source shimmers phoebe into the other chains and she is already chained up..arms and legs..*..now i can kill both of u and make sure  
  
the power of four is really broking!...  
  
Paige:..let mel and phoebe go!..  
  
*the Source goes over to phoebe and cut her arm but deeper than mels..and than goes over to his chair and sits down*..demons...do what u want to them..*pointing to mel and phoebe*..but don't kill them and no powers..u must let them suffer and die slowly and painfully...*he laughs as the demons started to beat up mel and phoebe and the others were still trying to get out of the forcefield thing but couldn't* 


	11. One Witch Gone

Part 11:  
  
*after bout 20 minutes..the source made them stop..mel and phoebe were bleeding and close to death..the other still trying to get out but couldn't*..  
  
Piper:..y would u do this to them?  
  
Source:..break up all good and make evil better..  
  
Andy:..good will always win!..even if u do kill them..there will be more powerful witches that will come to kill u!..  
  
Source:..not really..i will stop them..only the power of four can kill me..but now that will be to late..  
  
Mel:..they will find a way to stop u!..just like the do wit ur demons!  
  
Source:..my demons aren't as strong as me..they are weak and will die easy!..but as for u..u will die fast!..*the source throws a fireball at mel and mel closes her eyes waiting for the fireball to hit her* 


	12. Elders Help

Part 12:  
  
*mel tried to orb out but couldn't..the fire ball hit her and she yelled and than went limb in the chains*.  
  
Piper:..MEL!..MEL!...get up!.  
  
Source:..she can't..she is dead..the fire ball killed her..and now i will kill this other witch!..*he throw another fire ball at phoebe but when it  
  
tired to hit her it got deflected..and than phoebe's chain broke off and phoebe was free*..Source:..what?..how did this happen?!..  
  
Phoebe:..no idea..but whoever it was..just saved my life..*phoebe went over to the "box" that her family was in and put her hand through it and it broke..and piper went straight to check on mel*..  
  
Source:..u may have gotten away now..but i got one witch..*the source flames out and others just stand there..not knowing what to do..leo goes to piper*..  
  
Leo:..come on piper..she is dead..  
  
Piper:..no leo!..she will come back..i know she will!..*piper said crying and leo hugs her and than orbs piper and mels body to the elders..well the  
  
others orb home wit the guys and go looking in the BOS for a way to help them out*  
  
**in heaven**  
  
Piper:..leo what are we doing here?  
  
Leo:..just checking on something..hold on..  
  
Elders:..leo?..piper..what are u doing here?  
  
Leo:..bring her back now..she wasn't suppose to die..and u know that..  
  
Elders:..we can't bring her back..there is no way..u must now leave..  
  
Leo:..fine i'll leave!..but we are going to try and bring her back!..even if u don't like it!  
  
*leo orbs piper and him in the attic wit the others*  
  
Prue:..what did they say?.  
  
Piper:..they can't bring her back prue..they won't bring her back to us..*piper starts to cry again and prue goes to her and hugs her*  
  
Prue:..i'm going to take piper to her room to lay down..paige phoebe come wit me...guys..keep looking in the book...  
  
Guys:..ok sure..  
  
*the girls go to pipers and leos room and shut the door and sit on pipers and leos bed..piper next to prue and phoebe next to paige*  
  
Phoebe:..piper..it's ok..everything will be fine...  
  
Piper:..how phoebe?..mel is gone..i need her here..  
  
Paige:..piper..the guys are going to see if we can bring her back  
  
Piper:..what if it doesn't work and the elders get mad at us..  
  
Prue:..than they will have to deal wit it.. 


	13. Losing Hope

Part 13:  
  
Leo:..umm..guys..maybe we should all try and get the elders to bring mel back..or we quit on them  
  
Cole:..we could try that..  
  
Glen:..umm..what are the girls going to say?  
  
Andy:..umm..they won't like it at all..  
  
Leo:..what else is new..come on..lets go..*they all orb up to the elders*  
  
Elders:..what is the meaning of this?  
  
Leo:..u have to bring mel back..or we will leave and not work for u anymore!  
  
Elders:..leo..don't do that..u know we cant bring her back..  
  
Andy:..than we will leave..  
  
Cole:..and u know that mel wasn't suppose to die..u can bring her back and u don't want to..  
  
Elders:..we can bring her back..but we won't..not till we think she should be back..  
  
*leo just gives them a look and than orbs down back to the attic and soon cole and glen and andy follow him*  
  
**in piper's and leo's room**  
  
Prue:..i'm sure mel is coming back..the guys will look in the book and find a way  
  
Piper:..what if there is nothing in the book?..or she doesn't want to come back to us?  
  
Phoebe:..piper...she wants to come back..she loves u and leo...ur guys are her parnets..  
  
Paige:..yea..y wouldn't she want to come back here to u and leo?  
  
Piper:..i don't know..maybe she might like it up there than down here..  
  
Prue:..piper..u want her back right?..*piper nods her head*..than she will be back here..i bet she is the one who help save phoebe..from the source...  
  
Phoebe:..i was thinking that..but..how?  
  
Paige:..something that the book might say?  
  
Piper:..u would have to check it..  
  
Prue:..ok piper..we are going to help the guys..u want me to send leo down?..*piper nodded*..ok..sweetie..everything will be fine..*prue gets up and so does phoebe and paige and they go upstairs to teh attic and prue tells leo to go down to piper*..  
  
Leo:..piper..*leo goes to piper and sits next to her*  
  
Piper:..leo..i want her back wit us..  
  
Leo:..i know..i want her back too...umm..piper..i have to tell u something  
  
Piper:..ok..what is it?  
  
Leo:..well..me and they guys talked to the elders and told them if they didn't bring mel back..we would give up our powers..if we did this..would u be mad?  
  
piper:..i...i don't know leo..i can't really think bout this now..  
  
Leo:..i know..i think u should rest a little bit..and worry bout nothing b/c everything is going to be fine and we will fix it all..  
  
Piper:..ok..but i'm helping when i get up..*piper lays down on the bed and goes to sleep and leo leaves the room and goes to the attic*  
  
Leo:..umm..piper is resting..we have to find a way to get mel back..  
  
Voice:..there is a way to get her back..  
  
*they all turn around to see...* 


	14. Finding A Way, 4 Taken To Hell

Part 14:  
  
Phoebe:..omg!..ur..ur melinda warren!  
  
Melinda:.yes phoebe...i can help u..or show u for that matter..  
  
Leo:..what must we do to get her back?  
  
Melinda:..there is a spell...it's an old spell..it will be hard to find in the book..but u must..before the setting sun of the next day cast the spell...or else there is no hope...*melinda leaves*  
  
Prue:..ok..we gotta find that spell..and fast!  
  
Leo:..ok guys start looking..i'm going to tell piper..what we found..or what found us..  
  
Paige:..ok leo..but hurry up wit it..we are going to need ur help for this one..  
  
*leo nodded and went downstairs to his and pipers room and layed down next to piper*..  
  
Piper:..leo?  
  
Leo:..the one and only..  
  
Piper:..did u guys find something?..*she turns to face him*  
  
Leo:..yep we did..melinda warren helped us out wit...  
  
Piper:..how can she help?..she is dead!  
  
Leo:..piper..let me finish plz.....ok..she told us there was a spell to bring mel back but it's gotta be done before the setting sun on the next day..  
  
Piper:..ok..lets do this!...  
  
*Leo and piper go upstairs to help look in the book..when they get near phoebe and prue and paige..bout 4 demons shimmer in the room*  
  
Andy:..umm..guys...demons!  
  
Prue:..great!..how are we suppose to find the spell wit these guys here?  
  
Demon:..ur not going to!..we are going to stop u!...*the demons start to walk to the girls*  
  
Piper:..guys!..keep checking the book..we will fight these little demons!  
  
Demon:..sure u will!..*they started fighting..each girl had her own demon and pretty soon the girls were not winning the fight..the demons each grabed  
  
a charmed one and shimmered to the underworld and put them in a cell that magic can't break through it*  
  
Leo:..piper!..d**n it!..guys..we have to get them here and fast!  
  
Cole:..how are we going to find them?  
  
Andy:..who cares!..lets go now!  
  
Glenn:..ok lets go..*they all orb down to the underworld* 


	15. Book Duty, Trapped

Part 15:  
  
*the guys are in the underworld and they orbed to the girls cell*  
  
Prue:..andy!...we can't get out..  
  
Andy:..we are going to try and get u guys out of there..  
  
Phoebe:..u can't..the demon said no magic can get in or out or break it..we tried a spell to break it..didn't really work well..  
  
Glenn:..than..we have to find another way..but what?  
  
Piper:..i don't know..but we don't have alot of time for  
  
this..remember..we need to do the spell before the sun set of 2morrow..  
  
Leo:..we know piper..we will find a way..i think the source did this on purpose..to stop u guys from getting her back..  
  
Paige:..yea think leo?..i think we already knew that..  
  
Cole:..well..we didnt..  
  
Prue:..ok..stop fighting and lets find a way out plz..  
  
Andy:..there has to be a way..*the guys hear someone coming*..  
  
Leo:..we will be back..just..hang in there for a bit longer..  
  
*the guys orb out and start to look in the book for a way to help out the girls and the girls just sit in the cell..trying to think of a new way to get out* 


	16. Power Of 4, Back On Track

Part 16:  
  
Piper:..what if we can't get out of here?  
  
Phoebe:..we will dont worry soo much..  
  
Piper:..i like to worry..and if we don't get mel back in time..i will sooo hurt someone..  
  
Paige:..chill piper..u will get mel back..sooner or later..  
  
Prue:..remember when someone helped phoebe out of the chain thingys after mel was.....anyway..what if that was mel helping her out?  
  
Piper:..never thought bout it like that..maybe it was..  
  
Phoebe:..i guess..maybe she will help us again?  
  
Paige:..who knows!  
  
*in the attic*  
  
Leo:..ok..we need to try and find something fast!..cole..go check wit the elders for anything new?..a way to get them out..anything..  
  
*cole orbed out*  
  
Andy:..maybe there is a spell to get them out?..to break the cell power?  
  
Glenn:..no remember..no magic can break it..wait..power might!..i the power of 4!..mabe it's strong enough to make it work  
  
Leo:..maybe..we should see if it will..i'll go tell them..u guys keep looking in the book for something..  
  
*leo orbed to them by the cell and andy and glenn keep looking in the book*  
  
Leo:..guys..there might be a way to get u out..use ur power..the power of 4..  
  
Prue:..that could work!  
  
*they join hands and start to chant  
  
power of 4 say no more!  
  
power of 4 say no more!  
  
power of 4 say no more!  
  
power of 4 say no more!...after they say it..the cell breaks open and the girls run out*  
  
Piper:..ok..this is good..now lets go get mel back..*leo orbs them back up to the attic and cole comes back down*  
  
Cole:..hey..u guys are back!  
  
Phoebe:..yep yep..now we have to get mel back..and fast..  
  
Piper:..ok..lets go get everything we need..*they start getting everything for bring mel back to their life and andy and glenn keep looking for the spell to bring mel back* 


	17. Spell Found, Lost Again

(Part 17)  
  
*three hours later..3 in the morning of next day*  
  
Prue:..did u guys find anything?..*Prue asked as she looked up at them*  
  
Glenn:..no..not yet..we aren't going to stop..it has to be in here somewhere..*glenn told her*  
  
Phoebe:..u sure u didn't pass it yet?..*phoebe asked going up to them to help look*  
  
Andy:..of course we didn't pass it..we looked at each page..*he told her letting her take a turn to look*  
  
*Piper and Leo walked upstairs wit coffee for everyone*  
  
Piper:..anything?..*she asked handing a cup to prue and phoebe*  
  
Glenn:..not yet..we still got some lefted of the book..it will be in here..*he told her..so she wouldn't worry*  
  
Leo:..want me and cole to check wit the elders?..to see if there is a quicker way to find it?..*he asked the grls*  
  
Paige:..worth a try...*she told them..sitting down on the couch..drinking her coffee*  
  
*cole and leo orbed off to the elders to see bout the spell*  
  
**Underworld**  
  
Source:..i have a great job for u..but u must be willing to do the job first..*the source told his new demon*  
  
Taurus:..i will do the job that u speak of..*he told him bowing his head*  
  
Source:..good..ur mission is to make sure the Charmed Ones don't have time to cast the spell..if they cast it..all is lost..*he told him*  
  
Taurus:..it will be done..they won't bring the lil witch back to life..  
  
Source:..good...now go..take whatever demons u need..just get the job done!..*he yelled and taurus shimmered out..going to get new demons for his great job*  
  
**manor**  
  
Phoebe:..i found it!..the spell!..*phoebe said happy and smiling*  
  
Piper:..u did?!...let me see!..*piper said going up to her sister reading the spell and smiled and hugged phoebe*..Piper:..u found it!..  
  
Phoebe:..yes i did...two ppl passes it like i said!..*she said glaring at Andy and Glenn..who gave her a look back*  
  
Andy:..we didn't pass it..u just have that Charmed One thing that can find things..*he told her*  
  
Piper:..ok whatever!..we can do the spell!..lets go get it done!..*piper told them..writing it down and putting the paper in her pocket and also rememebering it incase something happened were she lost the paper* 


	18. Breaking Down, Watchful Eye

Part 18:  
  
*the girls have gotten everything together..all they needed to do was say the spell..they were about to when Taurus and his demons shimmered in*  
  
Taurus:..good evening Charmed Ones...whats this?..casting a spell?..*he asked smiling*  
  
Piper:..yes..and if u don't mind..we would like to kill u now..and continue doing our spells..*piper said and threw her hands out to blow him up..but nothing happened*..  
  
Prue:..Piper....wasn't that suppose to work?..*prue asked nervous looking at Taurus*  
  
Taurus:..ur powers don't work on me witches..but ours work on u...kill them!..*Taurus shouted to his demons and they started to the Charmed Ones...Taurus took this time to go over to mel's body and pick her up.. and smiled at the Charmed Ones*..Taurus:..i'll take her..and...keep her wit me..till..2morrow morning..when ur spell..won't work..*he said grinnin evily and shimmered out*  
  
Piper:..NO!..*piper yelled as he shimmered out..she blow up any demons around her..to take her anger out of her system*  
  
*Phoebe and Paige backed-off and as Piper just started to blow up demons..Prue went over to her sister and grabbed her hands..stopping her from using her powers..since all the demons were killed*  
  
Prue:..sweetie...clam down..they are gone..clam down..*Prue said trying to get Piper to stop pulling away from her*  
  
Piper:..no!..she is gone!..it's my fault!..we have to get her back before it's too late!..*piper said crying..trying to get her hands out of Prue's grip*  
  
Phoebe:...Piper stop!..ur going to hurt-self!..*Phoebe said going over and holding Piper from behide..putting her arms over Piper's..locking them at her side*  
  
Piper:..i don't care!..i need her here!..witout her here..nothing matters!..*piper said still crying..than soon relaxed in phoebe's arm..leaning into her*  
  
Phoebe:..shhhhh..it's ok..don't worry..we will get her back..*phoebe rubbing piper's back gently..trying to clam her down*  
  
Prue:..me and paige are going to go look in the book..for a spell to bring her back..try and get piper to sleep..*Prue told her and Phoebe nodded...paige and prue walked upstairs to the attic..and phoebe brought piper to the couch..sitting down..letting piper sit on her lap as she cried..still rubbing her older sisters back*  
  
**underworld**  
  
Source:..did u get the grl?..*he asked Taurus when he walked in*  
  
Taurus:..yes i have..she is in a secrect room..all we have to do..is wait till 2morrow morning..and they can't bring her back to life..*Taurus told him wit an evil smile*  
  
Source:..good job..u will go far..if this plan plays out..*he told him*..Source:..now leave me..watch the grl..make sure they don't get her back..*Taurus nodded her head and shimmered out* 


	19. New Spell, Who Says It?

(Part 19)  
  
**Attic**  
  
Paige:..prue..do u think there is a spell to bring her back?..*paige asked when they walked into the attic*  
  
Prue:..i..i don't know..there should be..*prue said going over to the book and started lookin*  
  
Paige:..what if there isn't a way to bring her back..piper would lose her daughter forever?  
  
Prue:..we aren't going to let that happen..we will save mel..no matter what needs to be done..  
  
Paige:..alrite..lets getting lookin for that spell..  
  
*phoebe walks up to the attic and over to prue and paige*...Phoebe:..anything yet?  
  
Prue:..no not yet...hey wait..aren't u suppose to be down wit piper?..*prue asked lookin up at her*  
  
Phoebe:..no..leo is down wit her..she is sleepin..i feel really bad..i don't like seein piper this crazy..even if it is over her daughter..we have to get her back..and like now..  
  
Paige:..we are lookin for a spell..so clam down..we have to do this witout piper..cause she might just..freak over everything..  
  
Prue:..yeah..i agree wit u...she needs to sleep..and relax..*prue said and stopped flippin in the book*  
  
Phoebe:..y u stop?  
  
Prue:..cause..i found a way to get mel..but look what it says need to be done..*prue said letting phoebe paige read..  
  
to save a life...a life must be taken..the life taken is a way to bring back one wished home..the one who gives there life will not come back once the spell is complete..but the one savin will be alive and well..say these words to take a life of the person givin and after say the name of the one u seek..  
  
Take my soul  
  
give to another  
  
let them live  
  
and i'll watch over..  
  
Phoebe:..do we really have to use this?..isn't there something else we can use?..*phoebe asked..not wantin anyone to give up there life..*  
  
Prue:..phoebe..i looked..there is no other way..this is what is to come to save mel..  
  
Paige:..but who says the spell?..*paige asked..lookin at phoebe and prue..who looked at each other..than looked at paige..than back at eachother* 


	20. One Letter To Mel

Part 20:  
  
Voice:..i will say it..*Prue and Phoebe and Paige turn around and see Piper standin in the attic door-way*  
  
Phoebe:..no Piper..we can't let u say it..u know if u do..u stay dead..and bring mel back would be for nothing..  
  
Piper:...i said i would do it Phoebe..Mel keeps leavin cause it's always my fault..well this time she will stay..and i will go..she doesn't need to be dead..her life is beginnin..mine's like over..i've lived it fine..  
  
Prue:..Piper..we aren't going to let u do this..we are going to find another way to bring her back..this spell was a last minute thing..and u wouldn't be the one sayin it..  
  
Piper:..yes i am..i don't want any of u guys diein cause of this..it's my thing..i have to do this..i've lived all this time witout her..and she lived witout me..she will have her aunts to watch over her..and me from up there wit mom and grams..*piper said to them..going to the book..lookin at the spell*  
  
Paige:..u can't..what bout the power of 4!..we need u as much as she does..  
  
Piper:..it would be the same if i let one u guys say it..just let me do this..i need to do this..  
  
Prue:..fine..but tell leo first..  
  
Piper:..he knows already..he orbed up to tell the elders...he will be back soon..*piper said to them*  
  
Phoebe:..well..at least wait till he is back..for now..lets just go do something else..*Phoebe said leaving the attic..same wit Paige and Prue..Piper waited a bit more than lefted..but going to her room..she closed the door..and went to her desk to write a note for mel..for when after she came back..she sat down and took a pad of paper out..and started writing..  
  
Dear Melinda,  
  
as ur aunt might have already told u..i'm gone..i have gave up my life..so u could live urs..dont' think for one minute this is ur fault..cause it's not..it's mine..i should have been carefull in protectin u..but i wasn't..which means..i wasn't a good mother to u..and i'm srry for that..i did what i did cause i didn't want to lose u again..and i did this to prove how much i care for u..i know it doesn't make up for everything u have missed in a mother..for me being there..helping u grow up..the one to give u helpfully ideas..and i know this seems un-fair me leaving when u have found me..but ur dad will be here for u..same wit ur aunts..all the ppl that love u as much as i do will be here for u..and u can always talk to me..ask one ur aunts to talk to me..they should know what u mean..and let u..just alwyas know i'm wit u in ur heart..in ur dreams..i'm the world around u sweetie..i love u so much..dont ever forget that..and know..i'll be watchin over u forever..  
  
Love,  
  
Mom.  
  
..Piper put the letter in a envlope and sealed it up..putting mel's name on the front of it..than walked over to her bed nite-stand..knowin mel would go there to sleep..and than went downstairs..findin leo and Prue and Phoebe and Paige sittin on the couch*...  
  
Piper:..Lets go get mel back..*she said lookin at them all* 


	21. Outcome Of Spell

(Part 21)  
  
*up in the attic*  
  
Prue:..here is the spell..*she said handin her the paper wit it*..Prue:..just read..and u know the rest..  
  
Piper:..thanks..*piper said takin the spell..and lookin it over..than looked at Prue and Phoebe and Paige..they had sad looks on their faces..piper walked over to them and pulled them into a big group hug*..Piper:..dont worry guys..this will work..just watch for my lil grl..i love u all..*she told them..than went over to leo*..Piper:..when i'm up there..will i get to see u when u are up there?..*she asked him*  
  
Leo:..yeah..u can..and u know i will be around..*he told her..huggin her*  
  
Piper:..i know..take care of mel too..she is going to need u now..i love u..*she told him..and kissed him..than steped back and sat down in the circle they needed and said the spell..her body fell to the ground from her sitting postion..and everyone waited to see what would happen* 


	22. Brought To Life Again, A Way Back

Part 22:  
  
*after piper said the spell..she felt her body leave..going to another place..it was weird cause she was able to see what was going on..she ended up in the underworld..and striaght to a room..seeing mel's body layin on a bed..piper went over to her..and picked her up..than she felt her body leaving..she looked around..she was in the attic..where everyone was waitin..she put the body next to hers and than her spirt went into mels..makin mel startin to breath again*  
  
Prue:..it worked..*she said..trying not to cry..*  
  
*Leo walked over to his daughter and picked her up..walkin out of the attic to his and piper's room..layin her on the bed..*..Leo:..mel..wake up..*he said strokin her hair..*  
  
*mel hearded her fathers voice..and moved her head a lil..than slowly opened her eyes....lookin at leo*..Mel:..daddy?..  
  
Leo:..yeah sweetie..i'm here..*he said smiling and hugged her*..Leo:..i'm so happy ur ok..  
  
Mel:..where is mommy..*she asked huggin him back..when she noticed her mom wasn't in the room*  
  
Leo:..she is gone sweetie..to save u..she had to give her life up..for u..but here..this might help a bit better..*leo said pointin to the letter on the nite-stand..than stood up*..Leo:..just call my name if u need me..i'll be downstairs wit ur aunts..*he told her and lefted the room..letting her time to read the letter*  
  
*Mel watched her dad leave..than looked at the letter..she reached over and took it..and just looked at her name on the top of the evelope..than opened it carefully and started readin the letter from her mother..after she finished readin..she had tears going down her face...her mom was really gone..and wasn't comin back..she put it back into the evelope..than cried herself to sleep..wit the evelope in her hand*  
  
**heaven world**  
  
Elders:..Piper Wyatt..we have called u here to ask y u gave ur life up..when u could have easly gone to the underworld..and got her back that way..  
  
Piper:..there wasn't either time..and going there would lead to fightin demons..and wastin time..which we shouldn't have lost in the first place..and i took my life..so my daughter could live..  
  
Elder:..u gave ur life away..ur daughter is now witout a mother..  
  
Piper:..no, she has 3 more at the manor..Prue, Phoebe and Paige..they will help her wit life..and love her as their own..i know this..and she also has her father there..and i know Leo will do everythin to make sure our daughter is happy and well..*she told them*  
  
Elder:..we saw something like this happenin..but not u being the one to give up ur life to save ur daughter..this is a brave act u have done Piper..and for it..we will let u go back..as a white-lighter..but it's up to u..if u want to or not..*they asked her*.. 


	23. New Whitelighter, Home Again

(Part 23)  
  
**Heaven World**  
  
Piper:..of course i would want to be a whitelighter..*she said to them*  
  
Elder:..alrite..we are going to send one of our best to help u..  
  
Piper:..thank u so much..*she said to them as she smiled*  
  
*the elders made a motion wit their hands and a white light covered piper..than disappeared..than they called the whitelighter*  
  
Elders:..u have the powers now..this whitelighter will teach u everything u need to know..*they said to piper*  
  
*piper turned around as the blue lights appered and standin before her was...Leo.*  
  
Piper:..omg!..leo..*she said going over to him and huggin him..*  
  
Leo:..piper...they madeu a whitelighter?..*he asked huggin her back*  
  
Elder:..yes leo we have..u are now the one who must teach her everything..so she will be able to watch over her chrage..her daughter..*they told leo and piper*..elder:..now go..  
  
*leo nodded and orbed them both to his room in the heavens*...Leo:..i cant believe it..ur here..going to be a whitelighter for our daughter..*he said to him*  
  
Piper:..i know..how did she take it all?  
  
Leo:..i donno..i lefted her in our room..to read the note..than i called away..and here i am..*he told her*  
  
Piper:..i wanna go see her..can we go down?..*she asked him*  
  
Leo:..yeah...we can..*he said huggin her again and orbed them into their bedroom..next to the bed..*  
  
*piper looked at their daughter..she could tell she had been cryin..and this made piper sad..she walked closer and sat down on the bed*..Piper:..mel..sweetie..wake up..i'm here.. 


	24. Seeing Everyone Again

Part 24:  
  
Mel:..mom?..*she said openin her eyes and seein her mom hugged her tight*..Mel:..oh god..mom!..  
  
Piper:..hey sweetie..i'm here..dont worry..*she said huggin her back*  
  
Mel:..but i thought..u..were..*she trailed off*  
  
Piper:..i'm back..i'm..well..ur whitelighter..they made me a whitelighter..so i can be here for u..  
  
Mel:..so..ur stayin?  
  
Piper:..yes i am..*she said smilin a bit and huggin mel again*  
  
Mel:..i love u mom..*she said to her layin her head on her shoulder*  
  
Piper:..love u 2..*she said and kissed her forehead..and leo sat down next to them*  
  
Leo:..mel u should really rest..and ur mom needs to work out a plan wit ur aunts to take care of the source for good  
  
Mel:..i dont want to sleep..cant i help?..  
  
Piper:..i donno sweetie..he doesnt know we brought u back..so the safest thing for u is to stay here..  
  
Mel:..fine..but..dont leave or nothin..*she said lookin at both of her parents*  
  
Piper & Leo:..Promise..*they said at the sametime*  
  
*Piper and Leo got up as mel layed back and closein her eyes to go to sleep and they lefted the room goin downstairs seein prue and phoebe and paige sittin on the couch*...  
  
Piper:..y are u guys lookin do blue?  
  
Prue:..piper!..*she said and got up and hugged her..followed by phoebe and paige*  
  
Leo:..they made her mel's whitelighter..so she is back wit us..and still has her witch powers..so..the 4 charmed ones still excit..no worrys there..  
  
Phoebe:..thats great news!..its glad to have u back piper..we missed u  
  
Piper:..i missed u guys also..*she said smilin at them*  
  
**hey!..srry for not updating for so long!..but..i got more than 5 up now..lol..hope it is good..i wont be updating for awhile since I'm goin to be havin back surgery..so I gotta get ready for that..so..when I get home and stuff..i'll update!..so..enjoy and keep R/R!** 


	25. Goodbye Source, Hello Freedom

(Part 25)  
  
Paige: its great ur back Piper, but we still need to think of a way to stop the source once and for-all.  
  
Piper: I know..i've been thinking bout that for awhile..and all I came up wit was to get a slice of his skin and make a potion from it..but add some stuff to make it even more powerfull..*piper said lookin around at her sisters and Leo.*  
  
Prue: that just might work, but there is no way we can get close enough to the source to get a slice of his skin.  
  
Phoebe: well..we don't need to be close, paige could just orb a slice to us.*phoebe suggested to them as she looked at Leo*  
  
Leo: that might just work, give it a try Paige.  
  
*Paige nodded and closed her eyes and held out her hand and called for some of the source's skin, which appeared a few seconds later in her hand. *  
  
Paige:..got it..lets make that potion!..*she said smiling*  
  
*the girls went into the kitchen as Leo went upstairs to watch on Melinda.after an hour of getting everything set, the potion was done.*  
  
Prue: alrite..Paige ready to orb us to him? *prue asked lookin at her*  
  
Paige: yeah..i'm ready.  
  
*the girls pulled each-other into a hug and Paige orbed down to the sources lair. They spotted him sittin in his chair*  
  
Source: the Charmed Ones..wat brings u here?  
  
Piper:..this!..*piper said and threw the potion at him, he screamed and exploded, leaving nothing left at his chair.  
  
Phoebe: wow!..that worked out better than I thought! *Phoebe said wit a smile*  
  
*The girls looked around and than Paige orbed them back up to the manor..where Leo, Cole, Andy and Melinda were waiting*  
  
Melinda: Mom! *she said running over to Piper and hugged her*  
  
Piper: hey baby girl..everything is alrite now..ur safe. *Piper said huggin Mel back and Leo went over and joined in the family hug. As everyone else just stood by the couch watching wit smiles on their faces*  
  
Life after the Source's death made the Charmed Ones live to enjoy everyday to the fullest. Melinda was happy fainlly wit her family and fainlly getting wat she always wanted. Her parents and a normal as possible life.  
  
The End.  
  
I know the ending was bad, but I couldn't think of anything else and this story wasn't really getting any reviews or nothing. So I decided to end it now, and just focus on my other 3 stories, which you should check out. So thanks for reading "A Lost Child Is Found". Review if you wish, and once again thanks. 


End file.
